


Sebastian and the Dragon

by OnyxDragon



Series: The Adventures of a Very Lucky Dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Sebastian’s plan backfires spectacularly, Soft Vore, Vore, don’t read this story if you like Sebastian, everybody (but especially Sebastian) has a bad day, except for the dragon, fatal digestion, minor background m!Hawke/Anders, the dragon has an absolutely fantastic day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDragon/pseuds/OnyxDragon
Summary: Sebastian has the perfect plan to finally once and for all make Hawke and Anderstruebelievers.The dragon has other plans.





	Sebastian and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by someone who hates Sebastian. If you like Sebastian then you don’t want to read this. If you do like him there are plenty of other stories where he’s treated fine and lives to see another day; read one of those instead if you like him. If you like him and decide to ignore the warning and read it anyway and get upset, then I will have absolutely **zero** sympathy for you.
> 
> This was written because I was disappointed when I found out there isn’t a way to kill Sebastian in the game. I also occasionally like reading (and sometimes writing) vore stories.

“You said you’re going to be killing this dragon anyway, so why not let me prove my point.” Sebastian said with his arms crossed and already growing bored having to repeat himself to the heretic and his pet abomination. He just barely held back a shudder having accidentally reminded himself that Hawke was actually _dating_ said abomination. But not for long. He’d finally prove The Maker’s power once and for all and then call the templars. They didn’t know that last part, of course, otherwise he probably never would have been able to get them to listen to his proposed idea. 

Hawke looked tired and annoyed but he spoke slowly as if explaining something to a child, “You want to prove the maker is _real_ by… _getting eaten by a **dragon?**_ ”

Sebastian made a scoffing sound while the other two men looked at him as though he’d sprouted horns. “I won’t _stay_ down. I am a **true** believer. The Maker watches over his own.”

Anders held up a hand, “Sebastian I’m sure you feel very close to the maker, but what you’re proposing is suicidal.”

“I don’t need **your** opinion, _Anders_ , on what is or isn’t a good idea. Seems you’ve made quite a few bad ones already.”

Anders stiffened and moved as though he was going to step forward but his lover stopped him. 

Hawke took a deep breath and spoke to Anders without taking his eyes off Sebastian, as though Sebastian would fling himself at the beast if he took his eyes off the chantry brother. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the display. “If the chantry boy wants to try and prove his point, we can at least try and keep him alive when this fails. Did you bring the healing potions?”

During all of this the high dragon lay a few feet away tied up on the ground, as well as a dragon could be tied up at any rate. Finding the creature hadn’t been too hard either; dragons seemed to be attracted to the Bone Pit. And as luck would have it they’d come across a sleeping high dragon. The two mages had kept the beast unconscious and then used the rope the three of them had brought to tie the creatures limbs and restrain its wings. The beast was still sleeping, but judging by the soft groans every now and then it seemed the spells keeping it asleep were wearing off. 

Really up until he finally told them _why_ he needed a live dragon (which was when the argument started) the most difficult thing had been lugging the bucket. The _bucket_ was filled with a hodgepodge of bacon fat and left over cooking run off that he’d managed to nab from the Hanged Man before trudging up the mountain. It smelled awful. 

But it would all be worth it. Once he finally proved the Maker real he’d call the templars and have the two of them finally taken away. Well. Hawke anyway. He’d be very surprised if they didn’t kill Anders outright, being an abomination and all that. 

“Hawke you're not seriously going to let him try this?” Anders looked back at Sebastian, “You can’t be serious. Great joke, we’ll give you back the forty gold, kill the dragon, and we can all head back to Kirkwall. Probably have enough time to make it to the Hanged Man for a few rounds of cards too.”

“ **No.** You think I’m _joking?_ The Maker has saved me many times before.” He hissed at the two mages. “When I was drinking and sleeping around my parents decided to give me to the chantry, saving my life from who knows what. And just a few years ago those assassins were sent to kill me and Hawke showed up out of nowhere and stopped them. The Maker **has** been keeping an eye on me, and I will prove it to the two of you _heretics_!” Just for that when he called in the templars he’d claim the two mages had robbed him too. Let Hawke stew in a cell for a few weeks before he joined the rest of the robed vermin. Besides, it wasn’t like the mage would be able to use that gold once he was locked up in the circle.

With that he started stripping off his clothes leaving only his briefs on and in a swift move dumped the bucket of grease over his head. Sebastian thought the grease had been a stroke of genius on his part. Not only would the slippery stuff help him go down smoothly, but it should help keep the beast docile if it did wake up. Smelling like bacon and burnt beef stew he swaggered over to the head of the dragon, the only part that hadn’t been tied down. 

The dragon’s nostrils flared in a deep sniff, but otherwise it didn’t wake. The head of the beast was just a few inches wider than his shoulders and almost as long as half his height. Knobs and horns decorated the brow of the dragon, and there were even a few smaller knobs along it’s sharp cheekbones outlining deeply sunken cheeks. The long serpentine neck wound it’s way back to the huge surprisingly boney body that the mages had tied down, and then tied the neck to the body with strong thick rope that almost looked like string on the beast considering its bulk. Despite it’s size, it looked thin?

Sebastian paused, a small twinge of doubt making him hesitate before he reminded himself of all the stories he’d read about other members of the faithful performing miracles. With this one daring action he would convert two heretics back to the fold. Confidant once more, he stuck his fingers in between the dragon’s lips and pried the beast’s mouth open. 

The smell of bad breath and a faint hint of rotted meat rolled over him, humid and wet. The gums and tongue inside of the mouth was a surprisingly light shade of shiny wet pink, but he was more surprised by the teeth. A string of saliva hung from one of the inward curved fangs before slowly dripping down to puddle on the waiting tongue. He’d always heard that dragons were good at hanging onto their prey and now he could see why. 

The teeth were almost hook shaped meaning that so long as prey kept going forward and deeper down that throat the teeth would just harmlessly glide along. But if the prey struggled or tried to pull back then the teeth would pierce and hook into the skin from just about every angle forcing their prey to stop or be torn apart. 

He thought to himself that getting out again might be a bit tricky, but he was sure the Maker would see to it somehow. 

Satisfied with his reasoning, Sebastian got down onto his knees while keeping the mouth propped open. Then putting his hands ahead of himself on the tongue with the top of the mouth and its clever fangs resting on his greasy shoulders began to push his way hands first into the slick almost too hot throat. 

He managed to slowly inch his way forward, legs straddling the lower jaw, and shove his arms up to his elbows into the throat before his head was pressed up against the entrance to the throat. He couldn’t quite get the muscles to unclench enough to keep going.

The dragon could sleep through a lot of things. She could sleep through rain and sleet and snow. She could sleep through thunder. She could even sleep through hail storms. But feeling something wriggling in the back of her mouth making her gag wasn’t something she could sleep through, sleep spells or not. 

Sebastian didn’t notice when the tongue twitched, he was too preoccupied trying to figure out how to push himself deeper. There had been some kind of muscle reaction and he’d been pushed back out, losing his progress. But he definitely noticed when the mouth suddenly closed around him, firmly holding him in place, and began to salivate. The rush of saliva was everywhere and forced him to close his eyes and mouth momentarily. The dragon’s tongue rubbed up against his face and chest and groin, licking away the grease and replacing it with viscous slippery spit. There was a deep rumbling noise that Sebastian couldn’t place before he suddenly realized that the dragon had begun to purr. He rolled his eyes. He’d wanted the dragon to sleep through the whole thing but supposed there wasn’t too much harm in the creature enjoying his project, it would be dead soon enough. 

There was a muffled snap from outside the dragon’s mouth, then two more muffled snaps in quick succession, and suddenly Sebastian was being lifted into the air along with the mouth much to his surprise. The mouth tilted back making him let out an undignified yelp, but he forced himself to relax again. This was perfect actually; gravity and the dragon could help him finally finish this part of the project. The two mages outside shouted something, the heathens were probably going to try and rescue him. He rolled his eyes again and took a deep breath to shout back at them to tell them to stop, but before he could the dragon’s tongue pressed him back towards the back of it’s mouth and swallowed. 

Sebastian suddenly found himself encased in slimy wet rippling throat muscles up to his waist, his arms were stretched out ahead of him in the pitch darkness. He couldn’t move an inch in any direction and for a brief moment he panicked. He kicked his feet, cutting his calves on the dragon’s teeth in the process and heard the dragon’s purring get slightly louder for just a moment at the taste of blood. 

There was a series of more muffled snaps, quite a few actually, and then even louder panicked shouts from the mages outside. The dragon lifted it's head even higher and then tilted the mouth all the way up, which meant Sebastian was forced into a simile of a handstand, and then swallowed a second time. 

He slid down hands first and powerless, rippling muscles gliding and then flexing over his whole body in the darkness and sending him down the dragon’s throat. As the muscles drew him down he became aware of a new noise. A deep slow rhythmic thudding, loud as a drum- the heart. That must be the heart. 

The slippery throat suddenly ended at a small ring of muscles and as with everything else he was squeezed through hands first into a swelteringly hot chamber. Luckily a bit of air seemed to have gone down with him too and gasped as he was suddenly dropped. Everything was still pitch dark inside (obviously), but he was confused. The chamber with it’s slippery walls was tiny compared to the size of the dragon, small enough that he only had limited movement. And while it was definitely wet, there didn’t seem to be any stomach acid. The thudding of the dragon’s heartbeat seemed to be farther down too. To add insult to injury, he seemed to have lost his underwear somehow on the way down. 

It took him a few tries but eventually he untangled himself. Mostly. There was so little room he was forced into an almost fetal position, but he was upright and managed to get into something close to a sitting position. Slightly miffed that he’d lost his underwear, he felt around in the dark trying to see if he could find them, but he couldn’t even find the opening he’d come through.

Suddenly the heart sped up as the dragon apparently jumped and inertia slammed Sebastian into the “floor” of the chamber with an “Omf!” He eventually sat up with a grumble once the inertia passed. The mages must be fighting the dragon. The chamber began to gently sway back and forth slightly. He couldn’t really hear what was going on outside, layers of muscle and scale several feet thick separated him from the outside world, and a loud fast heartbeat drowned out any noise that might have gotten past that. But he decided it was probably worth trying to yell and let them know he was fine. Maybe they could hear him better than he could them. “I’m alright! Stop fighting the dragon and let me pray!”

Nothing.

Or not nothing. 

Actually now that he was paying attention he noticed a few things. 

The dragon was still purring. 

Rather loudly actually. 

He had fought a few dragons with Hawke and the heretic's friends before and dragons never purred while fighting. Sweat prickeled on his brown in the near unbearable heat and darkness. Unease built in his stomach as he realized that the dragon’s heart was **continuing** to beat fast. The dragon had jumped, but it hadn’t landed yet.

As the moment stretched on he realized with dawning horror that the dragon was _flying_. 

Hawke didn’t own any horses so they had they’d hiked up to the Bone Pit on foot. That hike had taken a couple _hours_. He wasn’t an expert in dragons by any means but he knew that even if they had taken horses up there a flying dragon was faster than any horse ever bred.

The dragon was flying faster than any horse could run, away from Hawke and Anders and the Bone Pit ...with him neatly tucked away in it’s stomach. 

That… that… He grit his teeth together in a scowl. This was fine. _He_ was still fine. He could still pray to the Maker, and be saved. He’d get out of this mess and then decide what to do about Hawke and his pet abomination. He began to pray. Or tried to in any case. 

Worry slowly began to creep in as the minutes ticked by and still the creature continued to fly. The dragon’s insufferable purring droned on and the heartbeat thundered on. Eventually he realized he’d stopped praying and was just keeping track of the minutes as best he could with no light or clock. Sebastian sat in the dark as sweat trickled down, pooling with the saliva he was sitting in, and swaying in time with the beat of the dragon’s wings. 

Twenty maybe thirty minutes passed that way. Maybe more. It was hard to tell in the dark like this. The air was getting harder to breath and he was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. A small thread of panic started to worm it's way into his mind as he wondered how far could a dragon fly in twenty minutes.

Despite himself he must have fallen asleep because suddenly inertia slammed him into the “floor” again as the dragon landed waking him. There was a pause and then the dragon dipped again, but only slightly.

Sebastian lay in the fleshy puddle, groggy and fuming with anger. This was somehow all Hawke’s fault, he was sure of it

He tried to push himself back up into a sitting position but his hand got stuck. Just as he tried to yank his hand free the small chamber suddenly suddenly constricted around him and pressed him down into the opening his hand had already gone into. 

What was this? He was going farther down, this time going past the sound of the heart beat and deeper into where he had originally assumed the stomach was. His thoughts stuttered on that. Were dragons like birds? Birds had a crop and would store food in it if they felt threatened, then fly away and finish the meal later. And they had been flying for a long time before he accidentally fell asleep. They were probably miles away from Kirkwall by this point and far from anything that could possibly threaten a dragon.

The rippling tube of muscles finally brought him to another ring of muscles that he was pushed through. He had just a moment to gag at the new horrific stench before he was dropped face first into another chamber but this one had a foul smelling liquid a few inches deep. The moment the stomach acid touched the scrapes on his legs the dull throb of pain sharpened into something that made him jerk and writhe. He twisted around until his head broke the surface of the liquid gasping and immediately started coughing having accidentally swallowed a mouthful of the foul tasting slime when he was dropped in. 

The chamber was only slightly larger than the first and as such he was forced into another sitting position. Albeit this time it was enough room he could actually sit and not be forced into a curled up position. There was the sound of a burp from outside and suddenly most of the air was gone. In the blink of an eye he went from being able to sit more comfortably to being forced into a tight fetal position as the chamber suddenly contracted. And since the liquid had nowhere else to go it filled in the space all the way up to his chin. His grand plan to have The Maker save him evaporated as reality finally set in and Sebastian began to scream. 

 

The dragon settled down into her nest with a happy sigh and continued to purr as she finally moved the human out of her crop and swallowed him the rest of the way down. She burped and stretched again as she felt her meal settle and then begin to get very active bouncing around and making noise. Normally the noise would worry her, it wasn’t a good idea to let your prey alert the rest of the herd that there was a predator nearby. But her nest was safe high up the side of a sheer cliff and far away from where any humans liked to den. Most humans didn’t seem to like mountains very much, they seemed to prefer to make their dens on the ground below. 

Except for the mountain that smelled like blood. Humans seemed to like it there and would tunnel into the stone there like termites.

The dragon preened, proud of herself. She had gotten so lucky!

The high dragon was barely old enough to fly and for the last few years prey had been scarce or smelled of the sickness that came out of the ground sometimes. Because of that she had become dangerously thin. 

That morning she had been near the mountain that smells like blood -she liked to watch the older dragons hunt sometimes. She knew from watching that sometimes on that particular mountain if you were clever and quick you could pick off an easy meal there. The humans usually traveled with their herd, but every once in a while one or two of them would stray alone a little too far from their den inside the mountain. And then an enterprising dragon could swoop down and carry off their prize with none the wiser.

The older dragons didn’t share their mountain, but for some reason she hadn’t seen very many of them lately.

As she’d circled the mountain scenting the air she noticed that all of the dragon scents there were old, and she’d decided to take the risk and landed. She hadn’t meant to take a nap, but the next thing she knew a human smeared with something delicious was feeding himself to her!

In her own simple animal way she wondered if she’d been too hasty leaving. There had been two other humans there besides the one that had decided to feed himself to her. They had even stood still and watched her swallow the first one. They hadn’t seemed to like it when she stood up though. What if they had gotten upset because they wanted her to eat them too? At the time she’d been bewildered by the free meal and had just flown away as soon as she had her meal stored away. But there had been no older dragon snarling at her for poaching and now she wondered if she should have stayed a while longer. She could have eaten three humans fairly easily given how hungry she was, and if they were holding still for her like this one had then even easier. 

The muffled screaming coming from her stomach was starting to quiet down and the human’s desperate pawing at her insides was beginning to slow. She blinked sleepily and decided to fly back there the next day. She burped again and the movement in her stomach jerked frantically before her prey gradually went still. If the older dragons had moved on then she would take the territory.

One human was a nice meal of course normally, but even if she hadn’t been starving it was still a light meal. After starving for so long it would be nice to be really truly full. Maybe those other two humans would still be waiting for her, or there might be other humans at the mountain that wandered away from the herd. Something tickled the back of her throat making her cough and hack until a piece of soaking wet cloth came up. She gave it a delicate sniff, it smelled like her recent meal’s groin and just a small hint of the delicious smelling stuff he’d been covered in. She gave the cloth a halfhearted lick before she curled up on her side and happily went to sleep.


End file.
